vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfon
Wolfons are an evolutionary, fantasy breed of wolves/dogs that have shaped themselves to look mostly human. They are closer to their animal roots than their more evolved brothers and sisters, the doguns, because their ancestors lost the desire to become human at one point in time. Despite looking like a combination between humans and wolves, they were once regular dogs and in no way carry actual human DNA. They exist in a far future where the human race has decreased tremendously and are slowly dying out. Normal dogs and wolves no longer exist. Their first appearance was at Deviantart on September 8, 2015. They were also mentioned in the Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfiction "Until I See You Again". Past and behaviour Wolfons, despite the name and the look, are an aggressive breed of dogs and the evolutionary step between regular dogs and the more human-like "doguns". They were once just a necessary transition, but not all of them switched over to becoming a dogun and the primitive wolfon breed still exists, though it's in a more sedated form; The original wolfons were fully covered in hair and had a muzzle, but this version has a human face and usually a naked upper body. Their changed appearance isn't the only feature they received, as they're more intelligent than the doguns give them credit for. They're also able to speak the human language, but don't wear clothes or build houses, and prefer to keep life simple. They are frowned upon by the doguns, because of their animal behaviour and body parts. The doguns feel superior for being more civilized and looking more human than them, while the wolfons don't really care for these self-made beauty standards and are of the opinion that the human features are what makes someone less attractive. They are each other's biggest enemy and the doguns' arrogance especially motivates the wolfons to be a bother, which isn't hard to do, as their mere presence frightens them. While these groups are not a unity in nature, the wolfons generally don't speak taboo over dating a dogun, and unlike them, stay with their partner after reproduction and are very loyal. Strangely enough, their reproduction cycle is more like that of a human, while they still instinctively respond to doguns's more dog-like reproduction cycle. Wolfons and humans cannot reproduce, but they could reproduce with canines if they still existed; again putting focus on their DNA being the same, still. Because they're a minority, most doguns don't know wolfons exist. Wolfons know of their existence, but are usually not interested in meeting with up them and prefer to stay out of sight. They are omnivores, but the majority of their diet exists out of raw meat that they hunt for themselves. Because they are still much like a wolf, they are fast and strong, fully able to hunt down any animal using their own strength. Their intelligence, speed and muscle make for a dangerous combination. Their reserved nature is the only thing that keeps them from overthrowing the more judgemental doguns. They live in large packs, of which an individual wolfon or a pair is the leader of the pack. While they know how to speak the human language, they just as often converse to each other using howls and growls. Like the doguns, they too get litters and have half-human, half-wolf pups, who are smaller than a regular human baby, and make animal sounds. Appearance Wolfons usually have a human upper body and wolf-like lower body; but some of them have fur all over their chest or back as well. Their hair extends to the sides of their head and they have wolf ears and a tail in the same colour as their hair. Their lower body allows them to sit and move like a wolf, but at the same time, their limbs allow them to do much of what a human can do as well. They walk around like humans, but during a sprint tend to go on all fours, even though their human arms don't really increase their speed and are quite useless in this scenario. They have black nails on their hands, like the doguns, but also a full set of fangs in their mouth. Trivia *The wolfon design is somewhat based on fauns. *The wolfon example image is referencing "Larie Kanker" from a genderbent version of the Cartoon Network show, Ed, Edd n Eddy. See Also *Dogun Category:Original content Category:Species